


Ineffable

by darkmochecoffee



Series: THE RYEONSEUNG AGENDA [2]
Category: UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel/Demon Relationship, Biblical Themes (Abrahamic Religions), Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Religious Humor, angel!seungyoun, demon!seungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21520684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmochecoffee/pseuds/darkmochecoffee
Summary: It is not really his fault that it has come down to this. He did not want to be a demon for Heaven’s sake - he really said that - and he also did not plan on falling in love with an angel, out of all blasted creatures. But knowing each other for six thousand years, as the the humans would put it, sometimes shit just happens.Alternatively, five times demon Seungwoo saves gullible angel Seungyoun.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Series: THE RYEONSEUNG AGENDA [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548019
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Ineffable

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD OMENS! AU. pardon my crass humor, biblical and historical inaccuracies, and my english. yeah.

  1. _**The Red Sea**_



“I wholly assume that this is the Almighty’s idea?”

The sea rose to an impressive height and the sea bed was quite dry underneath his sandals. Peculiarly,the life stared at him from behind the suspended waters, eerie black eyes open in acute wonder. Seungwoo suddenly wished he understood fish, or shark for that matter. It would have been the spectacle.

Israelites, Seungwoo recalls from the recesses of his memory, walked through the ocean quite literally for there had been a man -- Moses -- who had a magical staff powerful enough to part it. From a distance Seungwoo could hear the cracking of whips and the frantic maneuvering of chariots. Egyptians. Seungwoo quite liked their grit though their over the top eccentricities and the entire enslavement scenario just is not fun, nor for Seungwoo’s books. Plus, Hell had a number of Pharaohs and they were not a nice bunch as much as Seungwoo’s concerned.

Beside him, Seungyoun wrung his fingers. He was obviously agitated and Seungwoo knew this because the tips of Seungyoun’s wings poked through his back. Nobody could see it except Seungwoo.

“What if they drown?” Seungyoun asked the demon. He had such pretty eyes, amber flecked with gold. Seungwoo liked them they looked… _nice_ though everything about Seungyoun should be nice given that he was an angel. “What if we drown?” 

Seungwoo laughed, though the scenario hardly warranted for any display of merriment. “Bloody Hell, Seungyoun we are not exactly human entities. Why should you be worried? This is the Almighty’s idea right? And you are a blasted angel, right on top of the Almighty’s good books.”

Seungyoun huffed as the Egyptian’s chariots drew closer and closer. “What are you doing here anyway? This is not even your side and I am pretty sure you thought up the concept of those triangular edifices that consequently enslaved and killed thousands in the process.”

The demon shrugged and some of his burgundy hair fell on his mitre clad forehead. “I do not like choosing sides my dear angel, where’s the fun in that? And no, I would rather not claim my comrade’s idea, Hastur will soon have my head if I did, plus I did not whisper into the ears of the Egyptians to build those horrible structures, they are not stylish.”

Seungyoun’s lower lip jutted into a peculiarly endearing pout. Seungwoo felt like melting. “Everything must be truly stylish for you, huh?”

“Yes. In addition to that I have missed you, angel. You are my friend.”

“Thank you.” Seungyoun smiled, “Though if they did drown would you come to their rescue?”

“They are the Almighty’s favorite I do not think She would let them drown. And seeing as all of this should be part of _The Great Plan_ to render this level of trouble. Anyway, where is your awe inspiring flaming sword? Have you lost it?”

Seungwoo watched as red covered Seungyoun’s cheeks. Somehow, Seungwoo just knew the angel was about to lie and seeing as he was the demon in this situation, Seungwoo just shook his head. “Don’t answer that.” The demon glanced in front and he could see the robed multitudes finally approaching what he could only assume must be part of _The Promised Land_. When he looked behind, he could clearly see the fury on the faces of the incoming Egyptians. Who would not be furious anyway, killing off first borns like that could be something even Satan would be proud of.

Alas, things were often confusing for Seungwoo and this was definitely one of those things, the Almighty was mind boggling.

“Angel, I think you should hurry along.” He said as he ushered Seungyoun forward. “Or else, we are all going to drown.”

Seungyoun’s alabaster wings furled open, the entire length of which spanned twice his height. The angel was obviously panicked.

“Chariots!” One of the Israelites had screamed. “They are here!”

Seungwoo clapped a palm on his face. “Humans are such a conflicting species, don’t you think so, angel?”

The unprecedented announcement caused an uproar between the last of the people who were still on the seabed. They pushed each other forward as the first of the chariots drew nearer. In front, the man - Moses, Seungwoo had to remind himself - waved his staff. The once calm sea let out a bloodcurdling sound and the suspended waters came crashing down on the oblivious Egyptians.

Seungwoo unfurled his obsidian wings. “Angel, _Seungyoun,_ let us go. We need to go!” Seungyoun was frantic, “But Seungwoo what about them!” He pointed to the violent waters where drowning horses and men swam with the fishes. “I just cannot fly here and watch them die!”

“Oh sure you can!” Seungwoo nonchalantly said, slowly levitating, “They are all going to Hell anyway, you do not need to concern yourself.”

“You can’t possibly be sure of that!” Seungyoun had said before he dove down and perused his miracles to save those blasted Egyptians. Seungwoo cannot believe this angel. If it were not for the fact that Seungyoun, the angel, was Seungwoo’s only friend for almost four thousand years now he would have damned him along with everyone else.

“Lucifer’s arse,” Seungwoo breathed, “Lucifer’s bloody arse. I’m about to put my neck on the line for this angel.”

Seungyoun repleted his miraculous powers and Seungwoo swooped in. He braced his arm around Seungyoun's middle and lifted the dazed angel into general safety. "You have got to be kidding me, angel. Do you really wish to be permanently discorporated?" Seungwoo hissed all the while caging Seungyoun in his arms. "You are my only acquaintance and you are out here with a metaphorical death wish!" 

Seungyoun wiggled frantically in Seungwoo's hold. "Seungwoo save them! You have to save them!" Seungwoo's snakelike eyes turned to slits. "You are a true menace, angel. A menace, I tell you." 

In the end, Seungwoo managed to save a number of Egyptians. He quickly went through their memories, haphazardly judging whether there was worth in sparing their lives. That is not even in his job description.

_Damn it Seungyoun._

"Let's not see each other in the next few centuries." Seungwoo later proclaimed. "Or else you shall be the cause of my early discorporation." 

Seungyoun gave him the sweetest, most _angelic_ smile. "Thank you Seungwoo. I told you before you are not so ba--" Seungwoo clapped his hand over the angel's mouth. "Do not say that, Lucifer's arse. I am a demon and do not give me those eyes, angel!" 

And thus, Seungwoo and Seungyoun watched as the Almighty's people set foot on the _Promised Land_. Seungwoo could not help but think of the years to come, of course with the angel by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> had to write this or else i wouldn't be finishing the actors!au. yep, im drowning in WIPs. help!
> 
> twitter @showmyun


End file.
